


best friends and more

by hyucks (ttens)



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, nct's first win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttens/pseuds/hyucks
Summary: so when taeil finds the two if them sharing a bed, he can't find it in himself to be surprised. he'll tell them what he was going to say some other time, it can wait.





	best friends and more

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble!! and again, in lapslock!! i was bored hope y'all enjoy :)

mark and donghyuck were probably closer than most best friends were. literally and figuratively. but that was okay. neither of them minded, and nor did their friends.

donghyuck likes how warm mark is; like when they're getting interviewed and they're pressed against each other. he likes to lean into that warmth. or when they shoot their music videos. he'll randomly give him a back hug and mark puts his hands over his subconsciously. there's also the times when donghyuck is in bed fiddling with his phone and mark flops down next to him, forcing his gaze away from the screen. mark likes to snuggle; but that stays between them. mark is the big bear hugs when good things happen, and the comforting arm slung over his shoulder.

mark likes how gentle donghyuck is. he may appear as one of those rambunctious teenagers on camera and on stage, but mark and the guys know better. donghyuck is _human_ , so he has feelings just like the rest of them. he has his moments, like when he's stressed out and overwhelmed and _shaking_ , with tears silently rolling down his cheeks. mark holds him in these moments, holds his hands, holds him close, as he whispers, _"i'm here, everything is going to be okay."_ donghyuck is gentle touches when they're alone, and the hand weaving through mark's hair. he feels like home.

they've been friends and more for years now, and they've learned each other's little habits and tendencies. they know each other as much or more than they know themselves, and have been through thick and thin to be where they are now. they've never been happier to be pursuing their dreams _together_ , with their closest friends, doing what they love.

so when nct gets their first win with _my first and last_ , donghyuck can't help but cry. he was surprised, thankful, and _so damn happy_. he didn't exactly mean to cry on stage as he did, but the tears just came out and he couldn't stop them. he watched mark as he gave the acceptance speech, thanking the fans and everyone supporting them profusely; all while staying strong and smiling happily at everyone.

when they got back to the dorm, everyone still high off the feeling of winning first place, mark was different. when donghyuck and mark were in their room, he let out a weak, airy laugh, and finally cracked. donghyuck's heart swelled fondly as his best friend (his everything) let out his happy tears that he knew he was holding in. mark may put up a strong front, but donghyuck _knows_. he wrapped his arms securely around mark's torso, his arms around donghyuck's shoulders, as he cried. donghyuck was close to crying again as well.

"hey. mark lee." donghyuck whispered, pulling away enough so that he can look at mark's face, look him in the eye. he swiped his thumbs under his eyes, wiping away his tears. "i'm proud of you."

donghyuck wasn't expecting a reply. he didn't need one. but what he got from mark was a soft smile, a bunch more quiet tears, and another bear hug.

after that, nct as a whole celebrated the win with a massive meal. being the group of teenage boys they were, there was a lot of loud cheering. they were too happy to control their volume. mark held donghyuck's hand under the table before they started eating. donghyuck grinned at him.

when they get back to the dorm, stuffed from their meal, the two boys realize how tired they were. donghyuck yawned as he changed into more comfortable clothes, mark doing the same before the two trudged to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"hey hyuck, i'll be right back, i'm getting some water." mark said. he got a small _"mhm"_ in response. by the time mark was back with his water, donghyuck was already dozing off where he had laid down, phone in hand. he smiled at the sight.

"hyuck, scoot over." mark nudged his arm.

donghyuck silently obeyed, his eyes fluttering open briefly to see mark lie down next to him. he was immediately pulled into his embrace. the two of them doze off like that, warm and comfortable.

in the other room, the others were very awake, wanting to watch a movie. someone mentioned that mark and donghyuck weren't there, and taeil told them he would go get them.

so when taeil finds the two if them sharing a bed, limbs tangled together, with relaxed, peaceful expressions on their faces, he can't find it in himself to be surprised. he can't find it in himself to wake them up. he'll tell them what he was going to say some other time, it can wait. he shuts off the light and closes the door they neglected to close, before heading back.

"are they coming?" jaehyun asks when taeil comes back.

taeil shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips. "they're sleeping."


End file.
